User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! Random Duel Logs - Episode 007
Turn 1: Rachel * Normal Summons "Big E" (700/700). * Activates "Silver Belt" and equips it to "Big E". * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Alyssa * Draws. * Special Summons "Doppelganger CycloneJoker", as Rachel controls a monster and Alyssa doesn't. (2000/2000). * Rachel uses the effect of "Big E", Special Summoning "CM Punk" from her hand (2400/2000), then Dark Synchro Summoning "The Rock" (2800/2300). * Rachel uses the effect of "Silver Belt", Special Summoning "Stone Cold Steve Austin" (300/500) from her Deck. * Rachel uses the effect of "Stone Cold Steve Austin", Special Summoning "CM Punk" from the Graveyard (2400/2000), and banishing them from the field to Dark Synchro Summon "André the Giant" (2700/2100). * Banish "CycloneJoker" to Fracture Summon "Doppelganger Cyclone" (1500/1500) and "Doppelganger Joker" (1700/0). * Overlays her "Joker" and "Cyclone" to Xyz Summon "Super-Doppelganger CycloneJoker" (2500/2000). * Rachel activates her Set "Golden Belt", equipping it to "The Rock", and declaring Monster. Now, "The Rock" is unaffected by Alyssa's monster effects. * "Super-Doppelganger CycloneJoker" attacks "André", but uses the effect of "Cyclone Joker", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to make that monster's ATK 0, until the Damage Step. * Rachel uses the effect of "The Rock", discarding 1 card, negate the effect of "CycloneJoker", and inflicting 500 damage to Alyssa. (Alyssa: 4000 -> 3500). * Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards from her hand, face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Rachel * Draws. * "The Rock" attacks directly, but Alyssa activates her Set "Joker Memory", Special Summoning the banished "Cyclone Joker" (2000/'2000'). * The attack resumes, but Alyssa activates her Set "Metal Memory", banishing "CycloneJoker" to Special Summon "Cyclone" (1500/'1500') and "Joker" (1700/'0') from her Graveyard. * Alyssa uses the effect of "Joker", banishing "André". * "The Rock" attacks and destroys "Cyclone". * Alyssa activates her Set "Heat Memory", Special Summoning "Doppelganger Heat" (1800/'0') from her Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Alyssa * Draws. * Overlays her "Heat" and "Joker" to Xyz Summon "Super-Doppelganger HeatJoker" (2500/2000). * "HeatJoker" attacks "The Rock", and uses the effect of "HeatJoker", gaining 500 ATK since it attacks an opponent's monster and it is Xyz Summoned using "Heat" and "Joker" as Materials. (HeatJoker: 2500 -> 3000/2000). "The Rock" is destroyed. (Rachel: 4000 -> 3800). * Uses the effect of "HeatJoker", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to inflict damage to Rachel equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. (Rachel: 3800 -> 1000). * The ATK-gaining effect of "HeatJoker" expires. (HeatJoker: 3000 -> 2500/2000). * Ends her turn. Turn 5: Rachel * Draws. * Special Summons "Roy Nelson" from her hand, as Alyssa controls more monsters than Rachel does. (1400/2800). * Normal Summons "Dean Ambrose" (600/900). * Uses "Dean Ambrose" and "Roy Nelson" to Dark Synchro Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Roman Reigns" (2900/2400). * "Roman Reigns" attacks and destroys "HeatJoker" (Alyssa: 3500 -> 3100). * Ends her turn. Turn 6: Alyssa * Draws. * Reduces the ATK of Rachel's "Roman Reigns" by 700 (Roman Reigns: 2900 -> 2200/2400) to Special Summon "Doppelganger HeatTrigger" (2100/2100). * Banishes "HeatTrigger" to Fracture Summon "Doppelganger Heat" (1800/0) and "Doppelganger Trigger" (1600/1200). * Overlays "Heat" and "Trigger" to Xyz Summon "Super-Doppelganger HeatTrigger" (500/2800). * "HeatTrigger" attacks "Roman Reigns", but she uses the effect of "Heat Trigger", detaching 1 Xyz Material from itself to invert damage calculation for that battle. The damage is 1700. (Rachel: 1000 -> 0). Alyssa wins. Category:Blog posts